


Shelter From The Storm

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Ronon seek sanctuary in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter From The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Shelter From The Storm  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis,   
> **Characters/Pairing:** John/Ronon  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John and Ronon seek sanctuary in each other's arms.  
>  written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

The thunderclouds had darkened the longer they stayed on the planet. 

“You see anything, Chewie?” 

Ronon looked around for a place to ride out the impending storm. Finally, he spotted a tiny cave. He glanced back at John just as the droplets of rain began to fall. “Over there.”

They managed to duck inside just as the drizzle became a downpour.

“You’re wet.” John whispered as he stared at Ronon.

Ronon’s hot gazed raked over John. “So are you.”

They reached for each other. 

The storm inside the cave outlasted the one created by Mother Nature outside its rock walls.


End file.
